A lighting effect is often created using many different devices. Each of the lights may use relatively high power lamps in order to produce the desired brightness. The high power lights correspondingly require large amounts of supply current. The current may be delivered from an electrical service to a distribution device, from which it is sent to the various lights. Exemplary lighting effects may include lighting a show on a stage or in concert, for example, in an exhibition, or to light an area that is too large to be lit by a single light. Moreover, a system of this type may include devices such as sound equipment, smoke machines, rigging motors, video projectors and video systems, all of which are driven from AC current.
Both power and controlling signals need to be sent to each of the multiple devices. It is desirable that the distribution of the power from a high current source to the lights be relatively convenient, and very safe. Moreover, the lights may be powered from different kinds of power, e.g., different voltages, e.g., 120 and 208 volts. It may be dangerous to power a lower voltage light from a higher voltage supply. For example, plugging a light intended for 120 volts into a 208 volt supply may cause dangerous arcing or other hazards.
Previous systems have used separate cabling for control, and separate cabling for power distribution. Each of these different cable systems requires time and labor to assemble, and each requires separate cables and connectors, each of which add cost to the system.
The controlling signals are used to control the individual lights. The lights may be controlled via a control network, such as Ethernet or DMX control or DMX over Ethernet, or any other controlling format. This has typically been done by distributing control lines to each of the lights. It is also important that the signals distributed to the lights be relatively free of electrical noise.